


Missing scene from the first portacabin sex

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, portacabin sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “So... you're in charge now are ya?” - he asked smirking. He didn't mind one bit.“Shut up and take this off.” - answered Aaron biting his lip as he started pulling at Robert's belt.Or...Like the title says, it's about how they got there, and what went on in their heads during those special moments.





	Missing scene from the first portacabin sex

It started days ago. Robert couldn't stay away. He knew he should've but... there was something.... literally pulling him towards Aaron. And when Andy presented the opportunity in a silver tray... he couldn't say no. Obviously, he didn't know for certain that Aaron would be there... but he had a feeling. And he was right.

Working with Aaron? That might just be the thing he needs right now. Being near him... he might charm him again. He had no doubt about that. Maybe he was a little bit too sure about himself but... it's not like it hasn't worked before.

Aaron's face was priceless... when he realized Robert's really gonna be there all day... helping Andy. He didn't know what he was playing at. Why did he have to stay? He doesn't even like Andy... Aaron was sure it was just another scheme and he wished he could hate it. Truth is... the thought of being that close to Robert? It sent shivers down his spine.

He tried his best to look annoyed tho... but deep down he knew that Robert could see through the act.

He didn't want to leave... not really... but he was curious whether Robert would try and persuade him to stay... he did.

* * *

Robert hated that Andy actually had to be there. He always turned up at the worst of times.... breaking any progress he reached with Aaron. All he wanted to do was stay there keep talking to him... with some light flirting maybe... but Andy's presence always put a strain on things.

He thought this couldn't get any worse.... he was wrong. When Paddy started showing up... checking up on him and Aaron... that's when he felt like enough is enough. He remembered seeing them having a heated chat over the bar the day before. Paddy must have warned Aaron to stay away from him. God, Robert hated him. It only made him want Aaron more. The thought that it would piss off Paddy? He loved it.

He needed to get Aaron away. He could see how annoyed he was at Paddy's interference so he invited him for a pint. Straight on. In front of Paddy and Andy. He didn't even look at his brother and definitely didn't look at Paddy... only at Aaron's face... his reaction was all that mattered to him.

That's how they got there... only the two of them... walking in the direction of the portacabin.

_It's gonna happen..._ thought Aaron as he tried to hide a smile.

_It's gonna happen..._ thought Robert didn't even try to hide his excitement.

Robert was surprised. Well, not because they ended up on their own where they could give into temptation, but because it was Aaron who initiated it. He pushed him to the door and kissed him, with such force, such passion... Robert didn't even know how to react. He soon found his voice though after Aaron started to undress him.

“So... you're in charge now are ya?” - he asked smirking. He didn't mind one bit.

“Shut up and take this off.” - answered Aaron biting his lip as he started pulling at Robert's belt. 

“But you're so good at undressing me.” - flirted Robert while he backed Aaron into the corner so he had no other choice but to sit on the desk. Robert stepped between his legs, as he kissed his neck not even giving him time to reply. _I missed this. Missed you_ he thought but didn't say it out loud. He wanted to, but his pride stopped him. He let Aaron take charge again as he finally pulled his pants down along with his boxers. Robert really thought he's gonna get a blowjob, from the way Aaron licked his lips that was the only thing on his mind. He didn't expect him to sit back with a grin on his face. - “What?” - he asked confused.

“You wanted me to undress you... I did. So you can get on your knees now.” - he smirked without breaking eye contact. Robert didn't think it was possible to get harder, but Aaron always managed to drive him right around the edge with the right words. He only muffled a laugh before he obeyed, making sure to kiss his way down Aaron's body, biting his nipple while he worked the trousers off him.

_God, he's so beautiful_ he thought right before he took him into his mouth.  _I missed his cock so much._

“Hmm yeah right there.” - he heard Aaron's voice as he felt his hands fisted into his hair. _Fuck I missed his mouth_ thought Aaron as he tried to stop the moans coming from his lips. Robert was good, too good, and he knew how to give him exactly what he wanted. - “More.” - he found himself saying and he failed to cover his mouth before another moan escaped his lips as Robert starting humming around him. It was a pleasure he wanted to feel forever. Robert was the only one who could give him this ecstasy. 

_I want him so much_ thought Robert and before he could stop himself he said it out loud as well – “I want you so bad.”

“What are you waiting for then.” - answered Aaron, and Robert was there, kissing him, touching him faster than either of them thought. After weeks of avoidance, weeks of longing, they were here, with nobody to disturb. And they both wanted nothing more than to just give in to this feeling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4 year anniversary to the first portacabin sex. Hope you guys like it, if you have requests that fit into canon let me know ;)


End file.
